


Death of the Frog Prince

by dull_accountant



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: - Что ты сказал? - переспросил Дэйв, осипнув от шока, и из-за звона в ушах почти не слышит, как огромный, кривой и бездонный рот совсем близко от него повторил сказанное.





	

Strangers on this road we are on

We are not two we are one

 **Dave Davies** _\- Strangers_

(Lola Versus Powerman And The Moneygoround, 1970)

I'm the mirror to your mood  
You hate me and I hate you  
So at least we understand each other

_Hatred, hatred_  
Is the only thing that lasts forever  
Hatred, hatred  
Is the only thing that keeps us together

**The Kinks** _-_ _Hatred_

(Phobia, 1993)

 

**1970**

\- Что ты сказал? - переспросил Дэйв, осипнув от шока, и почти не услышал из-за звона в ушах, как огромный, кривой и бездонный рот совсем близко от него повторил сказанное.  
У Рэя красные, полопавшиеся сосудики на глазах от недосыпа, но голос звучал так ясно и живо, как будто он отлично выспался, как будто не распевал весь вечер, про девушку Лолу и ее гребаное шмотье, и как обычно, про то, какой он замечательный, гениальный и успешный урод.  
Будь при Дэйве гитара, он бы пополнил собой списки знаменитых убийц, а в рубрике _Daily Mirror_ написали бы, мол, знакомьтесь: Дэвид Рассел Гордон Дэвис (полным именем его обычно называют только пожилые родственницы), кокнул своего брата, а все от зависти, потому, что он всю жизнь до жути завидовал своему брату-уроду. Это все от постоянных издевательств и умиротворяющей чашки кофе, которую двадцатитрехлетний братоубийца не опустошил тем злополучным утром. Кофе, черный, как нефть и пресловутая зависть; нужно пить больше нескафе, дорогие читатели, и делать вид, что все в порядке.  
Дэйв тяжело дышал и его мысли разбегались в стороны, как крысы от включенного света.  
\- Знаешь что, Рэй? - повторил он, и ему казалось, что он звучал спокойно и собранно, но его всего трясло, - Знаешь что? Нахрен тебя. Я ухожу. Мне это все нахрен не сдалось, слышишь ты, ублюдок чертов? С тобой невозможно... ни отцу, ни матери, ни Расе, ни твоим девчонкам. Невозможно работать, это твое раздувшееся эго прет изо всех щелей, сбивает микрофоны! Люди разбегаются в ужасе, из-за тебя и Пит свалил, и мне советовал тоже, пока не поздно. И вот теперь я наконец и сам до этого дошел, Рэй. Не хочу находиться рядом, когда рванет окончательно...  
Сначала Дэйв углядел движение в зеркале сзади Рэя, и только потом схватился за щеку, и звон в правом ухе на секунду едва не оглушил его совершенно, тринадцать или двадцать три, это все равно так же больно, неожиданно, унизительно и обидно. До слез.

Рэй говорил, будто отвешивал по уху каждым словом:  
\- Пит ушел, потому что ты его доканал своими истериками, деточка. Визгливая, тупая ты сука. С удовольствием повторю еще раз, если ты и со второго раза не понимаешь. Ты можешь катиться на все четыре стороны, только ты никому там не нужен вовсе, ты ничего сам не умеешь и без меня ты - никто.  
Рэй читал Достоевского и как-то рассказал, азартно блестя глазами, Дэйву про тамошних русских ненормальных; но Дэйву особенно запомнилась история про старуху-ростовщицу и его безвольную, забитую сестру. Рэй выглядел особенно довольным, когда говорил, только представь, она была совсем больная, бледная, сумасшедшая и рожала больных детей, а к ней все ходили и ходили мужчины. И как старуха колотила ее за любую ошибку, попросту выколачивала из нее дух.  
Дэйв тогда поморщился и сказал, что будь в ней хоть толика ума, она бы уж, конечно, сама бы трахнула старуху топором по холке и сбежала со всеми деньгами.

... Дэйв так сильно, до бела сжал Рэю горло, что его смех выходит изнутри какими-то хрипами, и Дэйв испугался звука, отпустил его и отшатнулся.  
В детстве они несколько раз придушивали друг друга полотенцем, Дэйв вычитал про это из какой-то непонятной брошюрки или услышал случайно в школе, как девчонки шептались об этом. Мол, это так хорошо, если правильно сделать, что почти отключаешься.  
Дэйв очень хорошо помнил, как стащил полотенце из ванной, маленькое, для рук, иначе пропажу бы быстро обнаружили.  
Помнит, как Рэй смеялся над ним, и говорил, проси получше.  
Дэйв отошел к стене и встал, и даже прибавил, _благословляю тебя, отец мой Вильгельм_ , а Рэй долго ржал над этим, слишком долго, а это было не бог весть как смешно, но сейчас Дэйв думает, наверное, он нервничал.  
Рэй встал очень близко и обе руки упер в стену, примериваясь полотенцем к его шее.  
Помнит, он сначала зажмурился, и все ждал, когда что-то произойдет, а когда открыл глаза, тут-то Рэй и сжал ткань сильнее, и Дэйв смотрел только ему в лицо, все время, пока не начали подгибаться колени и не поплыли черные ромбы, маленькие и точечные, настоящий ромбопад, и пока в какой-то момент не стало слишком хорошо и Рэй не отпустил его.  
Наверное, сам Дэйв сжимал недостаточно сильно, так что с ответной услугой не получилось, но Рэй дразнил его белоручкой весь остаток месяца.

Сейчас не так, сейчас у Рэя на шее расплылись багровые пятна, и даже немножко крови в одном месте от росчерка ногтя, он стоял, прислонившись к зеркалу, и хрипло дышал, и глаза у него были черными, как нефть, кофе и крысы, и Дэйв не знал, хотел бы он довершить начатое, или стоило свалить, просто валить, пока не стало слишком поздно.

**1964**

Ступеньки оказались не очень сговорчивыми, так что Дэйв спустился вниз, держась за поручень. По узкой и скрипучей, неудобной, в девять ступенек, лестнице на второй этаж, на ней надо быть осторожным, чтоб не полететь. Пятерней Дэйв постарался пригладить волосы: заправил за уши и остановился ненадолго, прислонившись спиной к перилам, пережидая, когда голова и руки, и ноги и все тело после встряски немного устаканится и пульс у основания шеи перестанет так оглушительно б _у_ хать, сумасшедним ритмом, и раз, два, три, четыре...  
_They call ma a long tall shorty, cause I know what love is all abοut..._  
Ну нет. Он - точно не знает.  
Как хорошо, что длинная и нелепая церемония успела начисто пропасть у него из головы, и оставила от себя только головокружение.  
Зато Дэйв помнил, как только что Длинные ноги сказала ему вслед, наклонившись, поправляя чулки, тоже длинные, шикарные, темные на молочно-белом, что она спустится через десять минут.  
Дэйв быстро вытер ладони о штанины и пошел в сторону холла, где, как он надеялся, все еще стоят, а вовсе не перевернулись к чертям от их буги-вуги наверху, столы с шампанским, остатками пунша и редкими бутылками высокоградусного, за который еще предстоит побороться. В животе забурчало, выпитое затребовало повторения, случившееся у стены и на покрывале чьей-то скрипучей койки требовало повторения... то есть, еще выпить.  
Прошло не больше получаса: в зале часть гостей уже успела рассредоточиться и даже немного перемешаться между собой, сторона жениха и сторона невесты, так, что требовалось выискивать глазами нужных. Кто-то танцевал. Стан тетушек и прочей родни так и остался нерушим, во главе с теткой Энид - шляпа цвета хаки с декоративными фруктами, неужто их еще продают? их надо запретить законом, их надо было догадаться сбрасывать на фашистов вместо бомб. Из теткиного угла ползли шепотки и доносилось утробное воркование. Рэй, гад, все также сидел во главе стола, вместе с Расой - маленький нос, левым локтем опираясь на стол, жестикулируя правой, и улыбался ей, вроде бы страшно довольный, хотя и бледный, втирал ей что-то, но, конечно, неслышно, что именно.  
Позорная белая гвоздичка из его петлицы пропала куда-то. В добрый путь!  
... Дэйв впилился в Мика, который собрался, видимо, пойти отлить, какого хрена ему понадобилось, зачем он схватил его за плечо и гогочет? Джеки, Пластинка на Зубах и Пегги тоже начали ржать, показывая на него пальцами. Сжало горло; неужто он застегнуться забыл? А Мик стиснул плечо своими деревянными пальцами и, разулыбавшись, тихо шепнул:  
\- Друг, у тебя все губы в размазанной помаде. Сотри ее поскорей, пока пожилые леди в левом углу не приметили, - и еще прибавил, отпуская, - Ну ты даешь.  
Дэйв тут же, забывшись, утер губы рукавом, под смешки, оставляя пятно на манжете и, кажется, размазав еще сильнее. Наверное теперь это выглядело, будто бы у него вокруг рта выскочила какая-то неприятная розовая экзема, в придачу к прилившей к лицу крови. Красной.  
Шум, смех.

_Louie Louie, oh no_  
sayin' we gotta go, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Мы уже пробовали ее играть, о да, о да, вывернув на полную громкость усилитель, ничего тут нет сложного,  
_о нет, о нет, о нет_  
... Рэй смотрел на него так, будто что-то хочел сказать, а Дэйв налил себе шампанского, посчитав, что виски уже должно было выветриться, о да, как все было славно, губы горели, и воркование тетки Энид и тетки... она вообще нам тетка? становилось все более угрожающим, Длинные Ноги должна была скоро спуститься, у нее красивые колени между ними тоже все оч-чень красиво, и горячо, а стонала она хрипло и низко так, _о даааа, Дээээвид_

... кажется, гвоздичка Рэя угнездилась у Расы в волосах, кажется, нет, ну точно, сейчас стошнит. Рэй смотрит на него; глаза над подбородком, а под ним - его тонкий, смешной, зеленый галстучек.  
Пятнадцать и двенадцать, Рэй ужасно долго учился их повязывать, никогда не просил помочь, зло дергал рукой, пытаясь совладать с узлом и _эй мам, Рэй снова пытается удавиться!_ Смехота.  
Пузырьки от шампанского били прямо в нос, но шампанское теплое, потому что лед в ведрах с бутылками уже растаял, и Пит что-то говорит, это просто умора, Пит, ну ты даешь, а наверху я пластинки искал. Тост, я скажу тост, самое время, как раз мама ушла на кухню за салатами...

Дэйв встал и вышел куда-то в центр комнаты, позабыв бокал и взял наугад какой-то чужой, а там оказался джин, омерзительный неразбавленный джин, но он улыбнулся и постучал вилкой по его граненому боку: пока все твердили, тост, Дэйв, тост, а Рэй смотрел так кисло, будто хотел сказать, заткнись и свали, и Дэйв мстительно тренькнул еще несколько раз, звонкий _дзын-нь_ , глоток до дна и теперь постукивание звучало глухо: _бряк, бряк, бряк_  
Дэйв подошел ближе к брачующимся, молодоженам... жениху и невесте... Рэю и Расе.  
У него нет никакой боязни сцены и не было никогда, и он посмотрел Рэю прямо в глаза - выше большого недовольного подбородка, огромного несогласного рта и кривого разозленного носа.

\- ... моему брату все равно не отвертеться, потому что сегодня слишком хороший повод для того, чтобы наговорить ему всяких гадостей, - а почему-то голос все равно какой-то писклявый, но, по сравнению с Дюком Эллингтоном так точно, а Дюка вот заткнули ради Дэйва, - Я шучу! Начнем с очевидного: свадьба бывает раз в жизни, ну, или, скажем, два...  
Тут Раса странно и резко хихикнула и он моргнул, смутился и замер. Зачем она это сделала? Дэйв напряженно вгляделся даже не в глаза ей, а в блестяшки на огромной, отвратительной пластиковой короне у нее на голове, и никак не мог собраться с мыслями снова, пока голос Гвен не прикрикнул: "ну давай, Дэйв, не тушуйся", и все не вторили ей, Дэйв поглядел в ее сторону. Она сложила ладони рупором: "учись со сцены говорить, мелкий".  
Дэйв улыбнулся розовым ртом и сказал: - Я люблю свою семью. Они всегда знают, как поддержать.  
Смешки.  
Блестяшки на короне мигнули в свете лампы, когда Раса - интересно, что это за имя такое? - повернула голову к Рэю и шепнула ему что-то на ухо.  
\- ... у нас огромная семья, совсем не типично, не по-английски, получите, мистер Диккенс. Дом маленький, и шумный, и совсем не холодный, мама называет его долговременной стоянкой табора. У меня целая куча прекрасных сестер и один страшный старший брат, который сегодня вот сочетался браком, - Дэйв кивнул в сторону Рэя, не глядя на него, - И вот по какому поводу (вдруг не все знали!) вы сейчас все допиваете шампанское и поедаете мамин салат.

\- ... сочетался браком с вот этой вот прекрасной девушкой, которая как будто случайно рядом с ним села, - слова прозвучали немного фальшиво, поэтому Дэйв торопливо продолжил: - А мама все боялась, что Рэй никогда не найдет себе никого подходящего ...  
Поднялся гомон и смех, и кто-то говорит слева: _вот придурок_ , и громко _по-моему он порядочно наклюкался_ , хотя Дэйв почувствовал, что наконец-то поймал за хвосты обрывки мыслей.  
А Рэй молчал.  
\- ... и умрет в одиночестве. Но я ужасно рад, что этого теперь не случится!

Раса улыбнулась, у нее белые, остренькие хоречьи зубы, и Дэйв отвернулся, оглядев комнату, и увидел, что Длинные ноги уже вернулась, и стояла рядом с дверьми. Подружки Расы (или она ее сестра? и почему он пропустил эту информацию мимо ушей?) раз в тысячу симпатичнее самой Расы, настоящие пышечки, и не напяливают на себя глупых пластиковых корон, и грудь у них не похожа на грудину недоношенного цыпленка, мокрого, несчастного и в перьях.  
\- Но я тебе, Раса, сочувствую! Жить с моим братом - настоящий кошмар, а тебе это предстоит. Мы жили в одной комнате, и представляешь, постоянно дрались и ябедничали друг на друга, и не желали неделями убирать накопившийся бардак... Мама подтвердит, все так и было, и с тех пор Рэй не сильно-то изменился, правда, Рэй?

Рэй все еще молчал и улыбался огромным ртом, Дэйв глянул на него мельком и вдруг подумал, что тот, наверное, вовсе не чувствует себя неловко, хотя унизительных историй из детства у него осталось предостаточно. (Ха-ха, Дэйви, будто ты такой уж и взрослый сейчас!).  
"Рэй, он же тащится от любого проявления внимания и вовсе не собирается его перебивать. Да он, небось, просто лопаетсяся от довольства!"  
У Дэйва засосало под ложечкой отчего-то, и в голове шумело, шумело, шумело, как будто что-то ломалось, падал сервант, например, и вся дорогая старая посуда, фарфор и пыльный хрусталь, все вмиг становился стеклянной бессмысленной кашей.

Раса похожа на птицу в перьях, а Рэй - на очковую змею без очков, они выглядят глупо вместе, и наверное, они и впрямь будут жить долго и счастливо, как принц и принцесса ...  
... и когда Рэй станет трахать свою новоприобретенную принцессу, в ее смешной короне, она будет пищать, пищать, пищать, визгливо так, как будто ее убивают, и Дэйв почти слышал, как это будет, хотя видит только белое платье не очень в пору и фату эту, а как стонет Рэй, не надо и представлять, он уже отлично знает, они действительно жили в одной комнате раньше.  
Наверное, под этим ее платьем худые, тощие ноги, да и вся Раса настоящий суповой набор, кожа да кости, и Дэйв засмеялся от этой мысли, хотя наяву он не сказал ничего смешного, и наверное выглядел по-идиотски.  
\- ... и вот потом Рэй мне и говорит, за это ты будешь гореть в аду, маленький Дэвид, и я так рыдал, что даже заболел потом, жар был и я бредил всю ночь, а мама сидела у моей кровати, а она никогда так не делала. Вот. Подумай хорошенько, Рози, это отец ваших будущих детей, - провозгласил Дэйв патетически, но потом немножко сбил впечатление, снова расхохотавшись, - Так Рэй сказал: Дэйви, у тебя выпадут все зубы и зубная фея придет, улыбнется твоими зубами во рту, и обглодает тебе косточки!

... а когда родители Сюзанны сидели и разговаривали с матерью и отцом у отца в кабинете, Рэй ходил вокруг него кругами, как акула, и твердил, что все, Дэйв, тебя женят на твоей Сюзи и заставят кормить семью, вот так вот, из школы прямо на стройку, будешь таскать балки и приносить домой - к себе домой - заработок, и кормить рты. Ну что ты ревешь, нюня, в этом есть и хорошие стороны: тебе никогда больше не придется отвечать арифметику мистеру Роджерсу.   
Интересно, Сюзи, что с нею сейчас? У нее были темные глаза и челка, ее все время надо было отводить в сторону, и она шумно, шумно дышала, когда они занимались этим, и почему-то совсем не боялась, в отличие от него, никогда, она говорила, Дэвид, ты такой смешной, она крепко сжимала ему голову бедрами, когда они занимались этим по-другому, так крепко, что уши горели.  
Они не виделись ни разу с тех пор.

\- ... и еще Рэй рассказывал мне сказки, - сказал Дэйв невпопад, разглядывая блестящую корону, - Например, ту, про упрямую принцессу и принца-лягушку, все помнят ее, да?  
Дэйв посмотрел прямо на Рэя и случайно поймал его взгляд, и продолжил, говоря так громко, не осознавая, сидит ли близко мама и есть ли в комнате Мик и Пит, или странный священник, и рассматривает ли через монокль вездесущая тетушка беспорядок на его одежде, и слушают ли его эти "все".  
В горле у Дэйва совсем пересохло и язык не желал ворочаться, но он продолжал говорить, рассказывая ту сказку, про то, как принцесса и лягушка ели из одной тарелочки, и думал, а ведь Раса вечно ляпает что-то невпопад, они знакомы совсем недавно, и неужели Рэй действительно любит ее, слушает ее, вот эту вот, тощую, нелепую, неумную. Наверное, у нее шершавые локти и неправильный прикус, и читать ей не интересно совсем, Дэйв проверял. Маленькая желтая рыбка в пластиковой короне.

Ему девять, а Рэю двенадцать, и Дэйв обряжен в старое платье Рене, в желтое с пурпурными лентами, такое может попасть в дом, только если через гумпомощь отдали, вместе с осточертевшими банками перченой ветчины, интересно, куда потом подевалось это платье, на чьем чердаке осело?  
Парик тетушки у Дэйва на голове постоянно грозил сползти, и Дэйву хотелось почесаться, но Рэй бил его по рукам, говорил, ты мешаешь красить, дурак, вот дорисую и ты будешь совсем девочка. На самом деле на лице у Дэйва застыла яркая маска вождя Кимона диа Зонга, Рэй всегда был творчески одаренным ребенком, но Дэйв пока ничего не знал об африканской боевой раскраске, поэтому он покорно стоял и старался не дергать лицом, чтобы не мешать.

\- ... ну вот, обычно в сказках принцесса все-таки целует лягушку, та превращается в принца и они живут долго и счастливо. А где-то принцесса лягушку кидает о стену и дальше знакомый сценарий, а у Рэя все было не так. По версии Рэя принцесса, визжа, раздавила лягушку каблуком, легла спать, и дело с концом. Я очень плакал и жалел лягушку, - Дэвид поднял глаза, просиял и зачем-то добавил глупо, - В общем, я надеюсь, у Рэя сегодня все получится получше, чем у этих двоих.  
Сдержанные хлопки, и гогот Мика в отдалении, "Дэвид Рассел Дэвис, а что это у тебя на лице", от тети Энид, а Рэй уже не смотрел на него, он улыбался Расе и что-то выговаривал ей, а она качала головой и улыбалась в ответ, а потом снял фату и корону вместе с ней, и теперь Раса смотрелась почти нормально, так, что Дэйву стало стыдно. Они встали и Рэй потащил ее танцевать, и попросил громко:  
\- Поставьте нам второго Рэя.  
И приходя мимо него, первый Рэй задел его плечом.

Дэйв прижал стакан к щеке, пытаясь остудить ее.  
Петь начал полуконтрабандный, слепой Рэй Чарльз: _I caaan't stop looooving you... I've made up my mind... to live in memories of the lonesome time..._

У Дэйва из головы будто со стуком выпадали и валились на ковер поодиночке все солдатики, машинки, сказки, ночи в одной комнате, дурацкие приколы и поддевки, и то, как Рэй неправильно подсказывал ему про Джейн Остин, когда Дэйву было лень готовить литературу; как-то он обратился к брату за советом, а потом на голубом глазу выдал учителю с полтонны лапши, которую навешал ему на уши Рэй накануне. А ведь Дэйв почти пожалел, что пропустил такую увлекательную книгу, зомби в Незерфилд-парк, подумать только!  
Потом он, конечно, схватил двойку и выговор и подрался с Рэем. Как обычно, за Рэя вступилась мама и отругала Дэйва за то, что он такой неуч и лентяй.

Раса положила голову Рэю голову на плечо. Они танцевали, но на самом деле просто топтались по полу, потому что Раса не умела танцевать, совсем.

Говорить уже было нечего, а Дэйву еще так много нужно было, хотелось сказать, например: Рэй, тебе совершенно к лицу усы, хорошо, что их больше нет, сквозь щель между зубами можно отлично и далеко плевать, кое-то всегда выигрывал, Рэй, а твоя жена в этой короне похожа на целлулоидную куклу, со тонкими ручками и ножками и тщедушной грудкой, а сам ты похож на противную лягушку, с холодной, липкой кожей, зеркальными глазами и огромным, гадким ртом ...

_...I can't stop wanting you, it's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterdays... _

Кто-то сменил пластинку и Дэйв наконец-то пришел в себя и пригласил Длинные Ноги на танец.

  _Tease me_  
(night and day)  
Squeeze me  
(night and day)  
Leave me  
(night and day)  
Ah, don't leave me  
(night and day)

 

**1970**

... просто свалить никогда не было возможным вариантом. Дэйв стоял, прижимая руки к лицу, и когда он переступил с ноги на ногу и ухватил свое лицо в зеркале, ему стало по-настоящему страшно, потому что он понял, что никуда теперь не уйдет, просто не сможет. Рэй уже отдышался, и Дэйв поймал себя на том, что просто пялится, дурея от страха, и на секунду даже мелькнула мысль о том, что вот сейчас Рэй его убьет, а он даже не сумеет позвать на помощь, потому что страх склеил ему гортань и приклеил к полу подошвы.  
Пальцы у Рэя цепкие, говорят, у всех безумцев сильные руки, а Рэй среди них главный псих, можно сказать, король шизиков. Челюсть ныла, и, кажется, на какую-то секунду Дэйв отключился, потому что, когда его сознание снова осветилось, Рэй уже жевал его нижнюю губу, как львицы в прайде на картинке в энциклопедии лениво пережевывали полоску мяса, черно-белые львицы, но Дэйв знал, что на самом деле они песочно-желтые, а мясо красное, пурпурное, с синими прожилками вен; желто-красное, как старое платье Рене, и кто из них больший шизик? мамочка, он сейчас сожрет мой язык, сковырнет кожу лица и налепит своё, он сожрет мои потроха, вгрызется в мягкие внутренности, откусит живьем.  
Дэйв отчаянно подался вперед, схватив Рэя за отвороты пиджака, так что Рэй едва не откусил ему язык, щелкнув челюстью, и одновременно раздался вскрик и треск. Дэйв увидел, что большом зеркале раскрылся цветок из трещин, с красной серединкой.  
Они оба замерли, Дэйв ошарашено мыча от боли, потому что из кончика языка, кажется, тоже потекла кровь, а Рэй от боли и шока, а может, еще оттого, что первая мысль у них обоих была одинаковая: мать прибьет их за испорченое зеркало.  
\- Ш тобой вше в поряфке? - спрашивает Дэйв.  
Тут Рэй - шизик! - расхохотался, так громко, как будто осколки уже повредили ему мозг, а не просто немного порезали кожу головы.  
И тут Дэйв понял, как у Рэя крепко стоит, уже с начала их драки, понял, что тот сидит, опираясь о стол, и наверное, ему в волосы уже впиталась густая кровь, но ему от этого только лучше. Рэй раздвинул ноги еще шире и Дэйв положил Рэю ладонь на внутреннюю сторону бедра и провел указательным пальцем по шву. Рэй приподнял ему подбородок, как девочке, и снисходительно улыбнулся.  
Выйдя из ступора, Дэйв попытался отпихнуть его от себя, а Рэй обхватил его ногами и подсек, наваливаясь, и они рухнули вниз, выбивая дух друг из друга, а из цветочного ковра - пыль, и Дэйв тоже ударился затылком и еще задницей.  
Рэй - коленями и, наверное, немного приложился ладонями. Один-один.   
Они чудовищно шумели, но никто еще не прибежал, не явился засчитывать убыток за зеркало и за шум, за непотребство, никто не явился разнять их, отлепить друг от друга.  
Рэй наклонился и снова надавил ему на затылок, и Дэйв застонал от боли прямо ему в рот, а вокруг рта Рэя розовое из-за раздражения от щетины Дэйва. В глаза Дэйв ему старался не смотреть, ерзал, пытаясь освободиться от тяжести тела над ним, нос к носу, глаза в глаза, а у Рэя взгляд стал совсем пьяный:  
\- Давай, - прошептал Рэй ему прямо внутрь, прямо в рот, издевательски кривя губы, - Давай, братишка, вставай и вали. И на выходе не забудь заплатить за зеркало, потому что это ты его расколотил, мелкий гаденыш, тупая ты сука, ничтожество, - он проговорил это мягко и ласково, как будто повторяя слова колыбельной, и потерся об него.  
\- Заткнись, - ответил Дэйв, нервно выдыхая через нос, и укусил Рэя за подбородок. Он уже отдышался и перевернул их обоих, не очень ловко, потому что Рэй ударился косточкой локтя о ножку стула и взвыл, схватившись ладонью за ушибленное место. Теперь очередь Дэйва говорить: - Заткнись. Заткни хлебало. Схлопнись и никогда больше не возникай, урод. Ублюдок.  
Дэйв точно знал, что это семейное. Это заразное. Их семья - настоящий табор, все до единого: кривые носы и спины, вперемешку красивые и уроды, иногда и то и другое вместе, и абсолютно все ударенные на голову. Они не могут сладить ни с собой, ни с другими, итог: склоки и колотушки, черные дети, постоянный блуд, один только грех, свалка. А они с братом - проклятые вырожденцы, которые подглядывают сестрам под юбки и в замочные скважины, заводятся от боли, любят ее, и никогда не останавливаются на знаке "стоп".  
Дэйв дернул собачку молнии, и стянул белье ниже, почти автоматически, и Рэй прикусил губу и моргнул, завороженно, и только шептал что-то неразличимо. Он вздрогнул, когда Дэйв убирал руку, когда он выставил ладонь между их лицами, и потом, не отводя глаз, плюнул в подставленную ладонь, как хотел бы - Рэю в лицо.  
\- Сука. Сука. Сука, - твердит Рэй, громко, вызывающе, когда Дэйв взял его член в руку, и начал простое и привычное движение, то собирая скользкие от собственной слюны и смазки Рэя пальцы в горсть, то меняя темп и наклоняясь к лицу Рэя ближе, чтобы ничего не упустить из представления.  
Рэй кончил быстро и громко, вскинув мучительно высоко брови, забился под ним и, Дэйву кажется, это лучшая месть из всех возможных, когда Рэй, наконец, замер, глядя на него без безумия, широко распахнув глаза, на которых показалась светло-серая радужка.  
Рэй сначала пытался сдуть, а потом все-таки поднял руку, с трудом отводя волосы у Дэйва от лица, ослабевшими пальцами, наконец-то молча, и Дэйву так хотелось, чтоб он молчал подольше, так хотелось получить свое. Он провел большим пальцем Рэю по губам и протолкнул палец внутрь, касаясь языка, и язык длинный, холодный и скользкий.  
Дэйв бы хотел не спрашивать, но все равно спросил, и Рэй дернул бровями в ответ, улыбаясь, растягивая губы в комичную ухмылку, которая выглядит жутковато, как неснимаемая маска.  
Дэйв дернул молнию на собственных штанах, проползая на коленях ближе, и вытащил член, легко вталкивая его в рот, и ему как в первый раз казалось до того дико, что Рэй позволял ему делать такое с собой. Дэйв тяжело задышал и попытался командовать, но только бормотал в итоге какую-то чушь, и стонал, и напрягая колени и сжимая волосы Рэя в горсти; уже ничего не соображая: у меня твой скальп, проклятый скво, и тут-то Рэй начал смеяться, дернулся, и Дэйв вытащил член и за пару движений кончил ему на лицо.  
Рэй зажмурился и поморщился, подавая голос.  
\- Дэйв, какого хрена ты вспомнил про индейцев?..  
Дэйв лег рядом, сползая так, чтобы лежать вровень, и притянул голову Рэя к себе, слизывая белесую сперму у него с глаз, медленно и тщательно, как достают песчинку, попавшую под веко, и Рэй будто бы поймал его мысль и сказал, кривляясь:  
\- Что ты смотришь на соринку в глазу брата своего, а бревна в своем не замечаешь, а, Дэйв?  
Дэйв не ответил ему, он смотрел на перевернутый стул, на расцветший посреди зеркала расколотый цветок, на узоры на пыльном ковре, и думал про маленькое, полосатое полотенце в их общей детской.


End file.
